


fall, fall, fall

by hestias



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hestias/pseuds/hestias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been 43 days 13 hours and 54 minutes since she decided that she’s done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fall, fall, fall

It’s been 43 days 13 hours and 54 minutes since she decided that she’s done.

(and then they wake her up to tell her what she knew would happen all along.)

_He’s dead_

(she smiles, but there’s this _annoying_ oppression in her chest)

(but she’s fine)

Something about a forgotten fork and a guard stupid enough to like _him_ and _pity_ him and _he has a son his age who was just like him-_

(no, whatever, it doesn’t matter, he’s like really fired now.)

but seriously she’s fine.

she’s _fine_.

(if she could just stop shaking)

She goes to Coulson first.

(her A.C)

She’s not running but she’s _so_ out of breath when she enters his office.

(there’s so many people in there, shadows moving around like fucking flies)

He sees her and she prays-

( _prays_! **what a fucking joke** )

-for him to not move, to not look at her with those eyes but in two long steps he’s holding her so _so_ tight.

(she figures that’s why she can’t breath)

(she holds him just as hard)

(her eyes wide open)

She hears rushed words whispered in her ear but honestly? she can’t understand a thing.

_(I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m **so** sorry) _

It’s been 43 days 13 hours and 54 minutes since she decided that she’s done.

(and then they wake her up to tell her what she knew would happen all along.)

**He’s dead**

(and she can’t _breath_ )


End file.
